The SleepOVER (And Laxus)
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: When Laxus finds himself in the middle of his sister, Lucy's, Sleepover with a bunch of teenage girls, he exposes a very interesting side of his once innocent baby sister. Lucy and her friends have a plan and when it evolves from a crap ton of sex toys, Laxus does what any other brother would do... mess around with a bunch of young girls! (Highly Mature. Does contain incest!)
1. I'm not taking her virginity

**Long time no seen! What has it been like two months? I don't know. But anyway i've been preparing for a whole lot of updates for you guys, and a bunch of sexy sexy Fanfiction all for the in enjoyment of my lovely followers.**

 **To kick it off we have this lovely sexy story with my favorite girls from Fairy Tail and their each unique way to torture and keep a very naughty Laxus in line. I freaking love this wonderful idea that was gifted to me by none other than my very naughty dreams lol.**

 **But anyway here is the first chapter of The SleepOVER (and Laxus)!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **(Sorry for any mistakes)**

 **Warning: this story does contain Incest. If it upsets you or you don't like it, please do not read. PLEASE do not comment horrible things, people, i know its morally wrong, but its just a story.**

 **Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

The night i decided to stay over at my parent's house, Lucy had to have a sleepover. Bunch of gossiping teenagers piled into the living room doing god knows what. I closed my eyes and did the best i could to tune some of their squealing out, as futile as it was.

When i opened my eyes, the squeals became louder as the trotted down the main hall, laughing and fussing past the guest bedroom door. I sat up a little as the room door slowly began to open. Lucy's head peeked in, her long blonde hair pulled up into a floppy pony tail. She grinned over to the girls behind her before giggling a little and going to turn on the light, "Everything's in her-" the light flicked on and Lucy froze, staring at me with the widest eyes ever to be seen. "Laxus!? Oh my god!" The door opened wider and four more heads peeked from around the door.

"What is i-" Erza, my sister's best, like sister, friend of all time, went to step in, freezing like Lucy as she let the door go. I sent a smirk over to them as they quickly scurried out, slamming my door shut. I raised an suspecting eyebrow knowing immediately something was up. I hopped out the bed and paddled out into the hallway. From there i could see them huddled up and whispering. I walked over, crouching down to their level, seeming to go unnoticed.

"Care to explain the bold shock?" I whispered into the ear of a blue short haired girl. She looked younger than the rest of them, making her the cutest as she jumped a yard away from me in fright.

Lucy stood up and slapped a hand to her face. "God, Laxus, what are you doing here?" I wanted to mess with them more, but instead i stood up and walked over to the couch before flopping down on it.

"Its the weekend Lucy, classes are over."

"Yeah, but you normally stay at the dorms over the weekend." I shrugged, propping my arms on the back of the couch. Lucy narrowed her eyes at me, walking over and tugging sharp on my arm in a poor attempt to get me off the couch. I was a lot stronger than her. A lot. "Laxus, go away. This is my girl time." She whined. I looked over to the other girls and smiled.

"I just came to get some water, don't mind me. I'll be leaving back to my room in a sec." I stood, sent the girls one last smirk before moving on into the kitchen to do as i said i was. I keep my back against the side wall to hear into the living room, peeping just a little on their conversation.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't know he was here this weekend." i could hear Lucy grumble. I peeked around the corner and saw Erza place her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known." She reassured her. Lucy gave her a half-hearted smile and looked over to the other girls as they crowded in closer.

The small blue headed girl sighed, a small depressed look on her face. "Guess that means we can do the thing." Lucy cringed and shook her head.

"Not if we don't get the stuff in the room before he comes back. I'll go get it. If he comes out, Distract him." My sister stood quickly and jogged into the guest room. I smirked and decided to wait around in the kitchen to catch a peek at what they had planned. What did girls do at sleepovers anyway?

When Lucy came back she was holding a bag in her hands and smirking at the other girls. She sat down and pulled the bag open. To my elderly brother horror out came dozens of sex toys, piling over themselves onto the center of the living room floor. I choked on my water, coughing into the sink.

"Are you killing yourself in there, Laxus?" Lucy called as i fought to compose myself. I blanched and scanned my head for a reply, my lips not able to form a sentence from what i just saw.

"I-uh...yeah...i mean no...no.." I hollered back. I gripped the edge of the kitchen sink into my palms and let out the biggest sigh i could muster. What was about to come of this. Of course i didn't want to see my own baby sister use that crap, but i was a little too curious as to what they had planned. It was time to bust a few teenagers.

I tried to act naturally as i came out the kitchen into the living room. They had covered the pile expertly among themselves, stacking pillows on top of each other, and laying in a circle around it with more pillows. To someone who didn't know what was under that innocent looking pile of pillows wouldn't have let it cross their mind, yet i knew exactly what was under those pillows and it wasn't anything innocent.

When i walked in Lucy smiled at me, obviously bad at acting natural on her end. She never just smiled at me like that unless she wanted something, or was trying to hide something. "What do you guys do in sleep overs anyway?" I asked, sitting on the floor with them. Lucy Shrugged grabbing a bag of chips and stuffing a hand full into her mouth.

"Just girl things, we talk, eat, drink jack, and sleep and maybe we watch a movie." I nodded slowly taking the chips from her.

"What are little girls like you guys drinking jack for?" i wanted to stretch out the conversation just a little before she tried to kick me out and i had to expose her.

Lucy huffed at me, rolling her dark chocolate eyes at me. Our eyes seemed to be maybe the only difference between the two of us, hers being a cute dark brown color and mine a more grayish blue, taking it from our father, her taking it after mom. "Laxus," she said, snatching her chips back before i ate them all, "i'm 19, stop treating me like a kid."

"You are a kid." I teased. Lucy frowned at me and went to say something before i interrupted her. "Care to introduce me to your little friends here." Lucy sighed and looked over to the girls, exchanging a silent call for help before Erza cleared her throat and smiled over to me.

"Hello, Laxus." She said. I smirked back and tipped my head back in greeting. Lucy pointed over to the small cute girl with blue hair.

"That's Levy, she a little younger than us."by a little older she meant 17 pretty young to be messing around with the others. Levy shyly smiled over to me, her cheeks lighting up. Her small hand came up and gave me a little wave. She was the closest to me other than Lucy, making me lean in a little to her and whispering her greeting in a light tease. According to my sister, the next blue headed girl was her sister, Juvia. She seemed a little more to herself only acknowledging me a little. She was equally as pretty as the other girls, with sexy bedroom eyes and thin blank expression. She had long flowing blue hair moving past her shoulders and onto her back.

Beside her was a woman with lengthy brown hair and a cocky smile that greeted me the moment i laid my eyes on her. She was holding a bottle of beer in her hand and chugging it down like a pro, obvious have done it before. "Cana," she had said when i didn't ask for her name. "Cana the mama," then she laughed, spilling a bit of beer onto a pillow. Lucy explained she was a little older than them, the same age as me, 20. i didn't mind a wild woman and Cana seemed right up my alley.

And that was all the girls. They all sat staring at me after introductions. I smiled and leaned back a bit on my butt. "Well it was nice meeting you beautiful ladies." i said to cut through the silence. Lucy began to nod and smile at me before pressing at my back.

"Yep, now that means you can go right?" I nearly laughed at her eagerness, but little did my sister know, i was about to bust them wide open.

"Well," i said, going to stand up, "It really isn't my place to be here. And i should let you girls do your thing." Lucy nodded again, looked a bit relieved that i seemed to be leaving, until i began again. "But," i said, moving down to grab a pillow. All the girls seemed to snap their eyes over to my hand as i yancked the object away revealing the sex toys for all to see. Lucy screamed, rushing to grab more pillows to cover them up, but I was too quick for her. I grabbed her arm and with a bit of roughness, place her back on the floor with the rest of the stunned females. When she was seated i sighed and gave them all a good once over. "I'd like for you to explain whats going on."

Lucy gulped, closing her eyes and going to open her mouth before shutting it close again. Erza came in then, tucking a red stand behind her ear. "So you saw," she said slowly. I nodded my head, enjoying the way it made them squirm.

"Laxus," Lucy whined after a moment, "Please, don't tell mom, please!" I raised an eyebrow before walking over to the couch and planting a seat.

"I just want to know why you have a pile of sex toys in the living room. What were you planing on doing with them. You girls weren't about to use them were you...in front of everyone?" Lucy visually gulped again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, yes...and no." She started, "Its for Levy." I looked over to the small girl as she seemed to shrink under the pressure.

"Okay, what about her?"

"We were trying to help her," my sister said, fumbling with a pillow and avoiding my eyes. "She...she's a virgin." It wasn't a surprise to me. She seemed too small and young and innocent to have done anything so i merely shrugged when i was related the news.

"So, you mean to tell me, you were going to help her, by making her lose her virginity by a sex toy?" Lucy weakly nodded.

Cana set down her drink and sighed loudly causing the attention to move to her. "Well, we couldn't just have her losing it to just anybody. It was either pick some random dude, give her a one night stand, or have her here with us on Mr. P." She held up a blue dildo waving it around. I shook my head, laying it into the palms of my hands.

"At least you guys care," I started to say, before rephrasing it, "No, i don't think this is a good idea. Should you do that with someone you really care for."

Lucy shrugged, "I didn't. Lost mine with a horrible boyfriend, never forget Sting's stupid ass." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sting?"

"It was his nickname."

Erza cut in them, "Lost mine at a party, don't even remember the man's face." Sooner or later Cana shared her story and how she had so many 711's she didn't even know when she'd lost it. Juvia, though did lose hers with someone she cared for at the time, yet she didn't remember why.

Levy sat quietly, fumbling with her hands. I sighed and decided i wouldn't jump down their throats. "I guess, it's fine, but don't do it while mom and dad are in the house." Lucy snapped her head up to me before laughing.

"What!? I'd never do that!" she said between laughs "Mom and dad are gone Laxus! They went off on holiday." I raised an eyebrow, no wonder they're housing this in the house. I shrugged standing up to officially leave.

"Well, either way, i don't want to be apart of this, I'm going to bed. You girls do what you want to do." I was almost out the living room when Lucy quickly stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Wait!" she said, when i turned around, her eyes were twinkling and her smile was back, a more glimmer of a smirk. "I have an idea. Laxus you could-" I knew where this was going, and it wasn't going anywhere good.

"I'm not taking her virginity." I quickly said, interrupting her. I held a hand up and dismissed the idea before looking back at the other girls. There was Levy, her head hung down in disappointment and her small hands tugging at her shirt. It made me freeze and take in a deep breath. I couldn't even believe i was about to contemplate this "Give me one reason why i should." Lucy bit her lip looking back over to the other girls for support.

"Because," she slowly started, "Levy won't be able to find anyone else to help her out. Please Laxus. Just this one time." Levy was watching me closely, her wide doe eyes, holding my glaze. I turned completely and weighed my options.

"Only on one condition" i found myself saying. Lucy's eyes widen and the other girl's faces began to brighten. I smirked and walked on over to them, planting a seat in between Juvia and Cana. "We play for a moment." Lucy frowned over at me as she reclaimed her seat.

"Laxus, you're not insisting we..." I got what she was hinting to.

"No," i said,"just a friendly game with these." I leaned in and pushed away a pillow, stacked on top of the toys and grabbed a roll of dice. It was a big tweleve sided dice. Things like, Lick, suck, kiss, smell, taste, describe, touch written on them, and another roll of dice with body parts written on it. Lucy's face went red as she realized what was about to go on.

"Whoa! Wait a second! Laxus! We can't!" She fussed, snatching the dice from my hands. Cana laughed at her friend's flushed face and grabbed her beer bottle, knocking it back.

"Oh, hush. I bet it'll be fun. Lets go!" Lucy snapped her head over to Erza who contemplated the situation.

"I don't mind" she said after a moment. Lucy paled.

"You're kidding."

"I am not"

"Juvia doesn't mind as well" Came Juvia's voice. I smirked at her as Levy slowly raised her hand, claiming she'd do it as well.

Lucy blew out a long puff of frustration. "You guys are ridiculous! My brother, is here! What if i have to do something to him!?" Cana smirked laying a hand onto my shoulder.

"Laxus's is a sexy man, i bet you've had some fantasy of him"

"I have not!" I only widen my smirk.

"You could always sit out, sis. You don't have to play if you don't want to. Its a free world." The other girls waited for her answer, was she going to do it, or was she going to back out and most likely curse my existence?

Lucy's head dropped as she handed me the dice back. "Do whatever you like." I gladly grabbed the dice and looked around at the lovely ladies surrounding me.

"Well then, Here's how this'll go. Whoever rolls the dice will have to do whatever the dice calls for them to do. If it says to hit you cheek, hit that person's cheek, if it says kiss, kiss, got it?" The girls nodded, "Everyone as to do at least one thing to everyone in the group, meaning, i myself have to do at least one thing to all of you and Lucy you the same, it goes for all of you. We clear?" Another nod. "Alright then, let the games begin. "

 **So i hope you guys ave enjoyed the first chapter of The SleepOVER. Tell me your concerns and things you want to see next in later chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Do you want to eat me?

**So here you guys go another sexy ass chapter for The SleepOVER (and Laxus). It took me a while to get the feel for this story, but once i did my fingers were flying.**

 **I highly recommend no one under the age of 17 to read this. Seriously, guys, this is some deep shit.**

 **Anyway thanks for waiting for a while and here you go!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and have fun with all deez nu- Lemons!**

* * *

The dice was set in the middle of the circle we've formed. Erza laid her hand on the dice and claimed the first go. She took the dice and rolled them both out onto the floor. When they stopped, the action dice read Lick and the body location dice read neck. Erza looked over everyone and smirked over at Juvia. "Come're" She said, crawling over. Juiva blushed a bit and turned her head, from what i could tell, trying to hide her excitement.

When Erza made it over to her, she grabbed her shoulders, and gripped her cheek softly, turning her head over to give her access. I watched as the red head dragged her tongue along the base of Juvia's neck, making the poor girl melt at the touch. When she was done Erza pulled back with a satisfied smile. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" She teased. Juvia only wiped her neck free of the saliva.

"Juvia is neutral on the matter." Erza only smirked back as the dice was handed over to Levy. She gave it a small, but firm throw and watched as it landed on Wild card and Chest. Levy gave me a blank face not understanding what that meant.

"Wild card," Cana fed her, "means you can do what ever you want." Levy's face went red as she nodded fiercely and looked around at everybody. Her eyes landed on me and i new immediately what she wanted.

She fumbled with the hem of her nightgown before she opened her mouth, her bright hazel eyes locked in on me. "Laxus, can i-" her words were cut off as i grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. All the girls stared as my chest was shown to them all and my smirk visible. "Uh-um i..."

I smiled at her and opened my lap for her to come plant herself on, "Come on, don't be scared." She blinked a few times, before shuffling over and placing her small body in my lap. She bit her lip and looked up to me.

"Wh-what should i do?" She asked.

"Lick him." Cana roared from over beside me, watching attentively. "Lick him all the way down to his pants." Levy searched my eyes for a regret, but i didn't say no.

"Go ahead, i don't mind." Her small hands came up to the top of my chest before she leaned in and instead pressed a cute, little kiss to my collarbone. Cana hooped as Levy scurried out my lap when she was done. I chuckled at how flustered she was before i grabbing my shirt.

"Oh no," Cana said, "You keep that baby off." She pointed down to my shirt and took a swing of her beer, "there's more to come." I decided she was right, leaving my shirt unattended on the ground behind our circle.

Lucy was nearly just as flustered as Levy was, taking her turn on the dice, letting it roll over the carpeted floor. When they stopped she was to Kiss someone on the lips. She immediately grabbed Erza and pressed a thirty second kiss to her best friend's lips. Before shoving the dice to Juvia who took her turn rolling. She was given Kiss, below the waist. In parentheses the word "bare" stood. Juvia sighed before deciding her best bet was a female. She looked over and pointed at Lucy.

"No!" My sister said shaking her head. "I refuse! It said bare! Bare! That means I have to take my pants off in front of my brother. No!" Cana groaned taking the dice and handing them to me.

"Well since your sister is a wimp, Laxus will take over. You do everything. We won't roll, just you." I crossed my arms over my chest thinking over how this put me at an advantage.

"Sure," i said, "So i just do everything it says to do to you girls." Cana nodded as i took the dice and looked over my options. "Alright, but i've got another idea. How about i just show you girls what i can do." I took the dice and chucked it across the room. I stood up walking over to the side of the couch and pointed to it. "One girl will lay across the couch, spread her legs for me and i'll give them a good two minute long eating." The girls looked over each other and i could see gulps around the room.

"Whoa," Erza said, biting her lip. "Two minute?"

"Two minute." I confirmed. Cana was the first to jump up.

"Oh i'm game!" She said. I smirked as she strutted over and sat on the edge of the couch. "Give mama the goods" she said as i pulled her pajama pants down to her feet.

Lucy immediately jumped up, grabbing my wrists. "Wait! Stop! Hold on!" She fussed. "What are you doing!"

"Giving you what you asked. I just want to be a bit more acquainted with you ladies before i lay in bed with you and take Levy's v-card." Lucy gave me a frown before flopping back onto the floor.

"What about Mira?" Lucy gives me the expression of a woman who's up to something. I don't even know why she brought up Mira. I sigh and give her a look.

"Who's Mira?" Cana asks, taking my hand and pulling it away so she can fully pull her pants off.

"His girlfriend" Lucy answers, look to me for an answer still.

I counter safely, "That's none of your business."

"Whatever," she mumbled. "You're not touching me though." Lucy crosses her legs and looks over at me. "Continue." i nodded as Cana laid back opening her world for me. I took in everything, from her swollen lips, to her pulsing center, it was easy to tell she was more than ready for what was about to happen. I crouched down and placed my hands under her thighs, opening her up a bit more. Her legs wrapped around my neck, knocking me closer to her lips.

Right in that moment my phone started to buzz on the coffee table. I snapped my head over to Lucy as she charged for it and picked it up. "Well will you look at that, speaking of the devil, its Mirajane."

"Let it go to Voicemail," I snap at her. Shit. Seriously what am I doing with these girls? I shouldn't be here, locked firmly in place by my sister friend's legs. Before i could even back track myself and stop this, my phone rings again and Lucy's hand.

"It's a text" Lucy gives me look, "I'm sorry" she reads, "Let's talk." She raises her eyebrow, questioning the meaning of what was going on between us. I would be the one to text her, really, but i've kind of got my face stuck in between Cana's legs.

"Tell her i'm sorry too and that i'm helping my sister with something. Let's talk about everything tomorrow."

"Sure, make me your texting slave, i'm not texting all that." she scowls at me. "Why don't i just tell her you're over here eating our pussies and can't come to the phone right now." her thumbs fire across the screen before i could even stop her. The girls together laugh in unison about it as i sit there wondering if Mirajane was about to pull up and beat the shit out of me.

"So you have a girlfriend," Juvia says, sounding a bit disappointed.

"We fight all the time," i quickly reassure her.

"Why are you here with us if you have a girlfriend?" Levy says slowly.

"He's not the only victim," Lucy cuts in looking over at Juvia, "Juv's got a boyfriend. Lyon was it?" Juvia sighs and lays back on her hands. "And look at her, sitting here waiting to get eaten."

Cana sighs and pulls my face right into her core, "Can we get back to this dammit? Come on Laxus." I gently grab her legs and pull away for a split second. I push her legs up to her shoulders and lower my mouth down onto her lips. I started off slowly, taking my thumbs and rubbing slowly into her clitoris. Cana rolled her hips in time with my thumb, our movement matching one another. "Oooh" She moaned, rocking a bit rougher into me. I flatten my tongue and lick from just above her ass, all the way to her clit."

"The secret to a good eating out, is the tease," i tell the hyper active audience. "Anyone can just dive in and tongue fuck a girl, but the real pleasure comes from really getting into it."

"Can you shut the hell up!?" Cana nearly screams pulling my face back into her lips. I take the hint and start back my attack. I lick all around her outer walls, teasing her thoroughly. The other girls move in for a closer look as Cana moans and murmurs any response to my small questions. I dip in and lick around the base of her ass. A gasp erupts from behind me.

"Eww," Levy mumbles, "He's licking her there."

I chuckle a bit and turn slightly to her. "Why don't you ask her how it feels?"

Cana screams a tone of pleasure and hugs my neck tighter with her legs. "Its fucking weird...you know...but, i like it." she tells her friends. I take that moment to do the movement once more and slide my tongue back in side her. "Shit! Fuck Laxus that's good!" I suck her clit back into my mouth and slide a finger into her core. I piston it in and out already knowing she was on edge. She screams louder.

"Woah, he's actually going to make her cum?" Erza mumbles, more stating it than questioning. Of course i am, that's kind of the point.

I can see Lucy fumbling on the floor in front of us. "Why is this turning me on?" she says, my head instantly on the run to gather images of her legs spread before me instead of Cana. It makes me dive into Cana more.

"Damn...right...h-h-he's gonna make me...ngggh! Cum!" Her fingers latch onto my hair and she buries me deep within her. Just when i think she might suffocate me, I bite her clit slightly and she cums all over me. "OHHHHHH FUCK!" She screams, raising off the arm of the couch. The floodgates open and she's gushes herself straight into my mouth. "Wait stop stop!" she pushes me away a bit and lets her legs fall.

That was fucking hot. I pull back and stand running a hand over her head to calm her a bit. She's panting pretty hard.

"Unfuckingbelievablewhatthedoghell!?" Erza exclaims behind me. I let Cana go as she catches her breath. I wipe my face with my arm as the other four girls are flustered with arousal. I could see their legs pressed tightly together.

"Gotta wash up" I mumbled. I nearly run into the bathroom. _Mother fuck_. I still had three more to go and who knows what Lucy's gonna do now. I quickly wash my hands and face trying to get myself presentable. This has just turned into the most fucked up night ever. To think it all began with my sister and her sexy ass friends.

I walk back into the living room, not only can I hear Cana giving them a detailed description of how she felt during the whole thing, I see all the girls have stripped down to their undergarments. I stand behind them and listen in a bit. "No one ever." she's saying, "has ever eaten me out like that before." She shakes her head and lean back. "guys just normally want to stick their tongue in a few times, in and out, and expect to fuck. " She looks over at me as i make my appearance. Cana turns and smirks at Lucy. "You sure you don't want a piece of em, Mira better be careful i might take her man."

Lucy frowns and turns away, "You guys can have him, like i care who or what dates him." I fake like i'm going to hit her and she takes off laughing.

"Whatever." I say. "i'm ready for the next lady." I walk over to the couch and peer over the girls.

"Thanks stud." Cana says going in for a kiss. I grab her ass as she goes in and gives me the roughest kiss i've ever had.

"The pleasure was all mine," i say as we part. She laughs and slaps my hand away.

"Hardly, daddy!" She walks away as Levy jumps onto the couch, spreading her legs and sitting in the same position Cana was in seconds a go.

"I think i'm ready!" She declares.

"What do you want me to do sweetheart?" I brush a strand of her hair away and take a good look at her spread pale legs. She's so tiny, i feel scared to even touch her too roughly, let along take her virginity. I slowly take my hand and palm her over her small lacy bra.

"I want what Cana got," she's looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Sure," i answer and assume a position that was comfortable for the next two minutes. "You smell intoxicating." I tell her as i round up closer to her delicate flower. "I can feel you seducing me with your sent." I lean and lay my tongue along her sensitive edge. Her body shakes and she's holding on to my shoulders tightly already.

"Oh!" she lets out a small moan, her legs coming to hug me like Cana did. I take a gentler approach with Levy, given this is the first eating out she's ever gotten. "I've never felt anything like this before!" I take my time licking and sucking her core, enjoying just how easy it is to tease her.

And finally, the two minutes had went by a bit too fast for my liking, Levy cums and I suck her right on through her orgasm. She rocks with me lightly, not as wild as Cana was. She pushes herself into my mouth and hug my head tightly. I sooth her through it, taking my hand and begin to knead her breasts. She moans louder, not screaming like Cana, but it was loud enough. "Ooooooooooooh AH!" She cries and rewards me with her creamy release. I lap it all my and pull my face away form her.

By the time i sit up and hug Levy through the whole process, Lucy had moved on over closer. It makes me smirk. Erza blinks a few times, looking as if she didn't close her lids at all through the whole two minutes. I set levy down and ask if she's alright. When she nods, i kiss her gently and get up to go clean up again.

"I'll be back" I mumble noting how her sister looked as if she was about to burst, "I want Juvia next" I say laughing at the way her cheeks lit up.

As i depart into the bathroom, i'm on edge. Between everything that's happened tonight, i need some release myself. I'm hard. Aching hard. I better get some kind of release tonight or i'll go crazy. I wash up quickly and head back out.

Juvia hasn't taking her place on the couch when i make it back. I give her a look and she only slowly gets up and walks over. She's shaking once i crouch in front of her and it makes me want her more. She's already a lot different from the other girls. While my sister is snappy and over dramatic, she's less wild than Cana is. And while Cana is the wildest and older than the rest of them, Levy is so young and delicate. Erza's got the whole dominate feeling to her, demanding and such, she's no where near as quite and calming as Juvia. The girls were so diverse it was making my head hurt.

Juvia closes her eyes and opens her legs for me. It takes me everything not to just immediately pounce on her. I take her panties into my hand and pull them down to her ankles. "Wearing tiny things like this." I tease her, giving her a smirk. She looks away, her face squeezed up tightly to hold in any expression. I'll change that for her.

I take my tongue and get to work on her. She immediately opens up a bit more and moans, her hands gripping my hair. I become a bit more rough with her than the other two and take my finger, setting it deep within her core. She groans, taking her hips and sliding herself into me deeper. With my finger deep inside her, i turn it and curl it up, erupting the delightful sounds of a woman madly in pleasure.

"Mother fu- Don't stop Laxus Do that again!" I smirk, so i've gotten myself a closet freak. I take my finger and do the ministration a few more times, going over her inside walls, over and over again. She's a mess, bucking into me every time my finger rubs up against her.

"Holy hell" Erza mumbles, she wiggles in her seat and looks over to Lucy, who seems a little too intrigued at the moment. So i give her a show. I lean in and suck Juvia's clit into my mouth and Juvia immediately comes apart below me.

"Nooooo! Dammit FUCK! LAXUS!" She screams, I pull back and cup her clit with my thumb and take in all of her juices. When she calms down I pull my finger out and lick around the base of it. Juvia looks away, blushing darkly.

Cana takes a long gulp of her beer and knocks into Lucy, "You really sure i can take him home with me girl!?" Lucy doesn't answer and just looks away from me blushing.

"One more to go?" I look over at Erza, "You ready?" She nods and stands up. "I'll be back, let me wash up one more time." She smiles as i turn and walk back to the bathroom. Same procedure, this time i risen out my mouth with a bit of mouth wash and strut back out.

Erza's ready and propped up onto the couch's arm. Juvia's sitting on the floor, away from the couch. I wonder for a moment if i was too rough with her and i got the wrong impression when she looks up and gives me the most beautiful smile i've ever seen on a woman. I'm hypnotized by it, i barely even heard her say, "Thank you." Small and softly. She opens her legs for me briefly and shows me just how much i effect her. I just had to stop on the way and press a kiss to her forehead on my way to the couch.

"I'm going to new a tongue by the end of this night." I mumble as i take place in front of Erza.

"Mama wants the old one!" Cana snaps making us all go into a fit of laughter.

When it dies down i turn to Erza. "Now i've just shown you three ways i can please a woman." I press a small kiss the the top of her womanhood and smile up at her. "Which one would you like to indulge in?"

"Why don't you make a whole new one for me?" there goes that damn dominate side of her. I love it. I chuckle and nod.

"Alright, lets see what i can do for you." I continue my way down to her core. She's clearly very turned on, dripping juices. I run my fingers up and down the edges of her lips, coating my fingers in her natural lubricant. She leans her head back and places herself right in the pleasure of my teasing. I open her up slowly and slip a finger inside. She clamps on to the single digit and rocks herself off the edge of the couch.

"I don't know why all of a sudden, but i wish it was your dick." She says looking down at me with a teasing smirk. I can hear Lucy sucking in a deep breath, i looked over to her and see she's wanting to say something.

"I thought you wanted this?" I press my tongue into her harder. She moans and i watch her enjoying the banter.

"Yeah, sure." she moans a little, "we can just start with this." I hum at this deciding to just go for it. I attack her a lot like i did Cana. I suck and tease her back to her arousal level of before. I treat her differently than the other girls and instead give her two fingers instead of just one. I pump my fingers into her as i nibble on her clit.

It takes me a long moment to keep up with her. She's bouncing up and down, fast, all over the damn couch. "Oh! OH! oh! You're so good!" She cries as my teeth treats her clit like a chew toy. She raises her ass off the couch and screams my name.

"Fuck! Fuck! Laxus! Fuck me!" Her body convulses and she jerks her cunt against my mouth as she twists her body and raises herself up on one arm. "OHHH! Laxus Fuck! cumming!" Her juices spray into my mouth and my eyes go wide. Woah! I've never eaten a woman and she shoots like this. I Keep her close to my mouth stop the juices form hitting the other girls. She settles back down panting.

"Sorry," she mumbles, "I forgot to tell you i'm a squirter." she smiles at me coyly.

"What's a squirter?" Levy asks. I look over at her and then back at Erza.

"Some girls just gush a bit extra when they cum," I explain, "Erza shoots it like a man." She laughs and slaps my hand.

"Ha ha!" she says, she's still panting a bit, but sits up completely. "Oddly, it's called female ejaculation. I had to look it up the first time it happened, scared the piss out of me"

"You could have warned me" I smirk.

"It doesn't always happen." She says. "Just when it feels extremely good." She winks.

"So that means i was amazing."

"Flying colors." She answered and grabs a beer, opens it, and hands it over to me. "But damn now i'm the one who has two clean up." She stands and makes a bee way for the bathroom.

I take a swing from my beer and set down, with a tired sigh. To think that would have taking so much energy. I look over to Lucy, blushing and drawing circles into the ground. She's been clearly effected by all four meals, but whether or not she wants her older brother to eat her, is whole different matter.

She looks up and catches me watching her. "You're waiting on my answer aren't you." I nearly choke on my beer. She frowns at me.

"Well, at least we know now you know me well, lil sis."

"What do you want me to do?" I say nothing at first. She's wanting me to take the decision away form her. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. This is wrong. We shouldn't even be considering this.

"Well, you are clearly aroused my this," I say taking note of her on display damp panties. She nods, maintaining eye contact, but she doesn't say anything.

Juvia, Cana, and Levy are watching the exchange, but know definitely not to get involved. This was between just the two of us. Before I could even say anything else Lucy speaks up.

"Do you want to eat me." The air in the room grows cold. I freeze, mid-way in taking another sip of beer. Do I want to eat Lucy out, my sister? Hell yeah! But I can't. Its wrong, she is, for crying out loud my goddamn sister.

"We'd be crossing a line." I say honestly.

She tilts her head to the side, "Would you mind?" I took in another deep breath and set my beer down.

"Honestly, no, i wouldn't." Lucy's cheeks light up and she stands, walking over to the couch.

"Then I shouldn't either...Right?"

 **Ooooooh Boy what happens next, guess you're just gonna have to wait until the next chappy!**

 **And what about Laxus's girlfriend? We got a whole lot to cover next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Oh and you guys should check out my instagram, i post daily tips, writing prompts, and update sneak peeks. _infinityenvy_**


End file.
